Rain And Wind
by SakuHime-chan
Summary: Hujan, aku benci hujan, hujan selalu saja membawa kabar buruk bagiku, mungkin hanya aku saja didunia ini yang membenci Hujan, tapi tak apa, aku memang sudah membencinya, namun hujan adalah musim yang selalu mengerti keadaan hatiku, Terimakasih. mereka sama seperti kami, jauh berbeda namun tetap cocok bila disatukan.


"_Rain And Wind"_

Pairing : Sakura Haruno &amp; Sasuke Uchiha,

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Warning : AU, Angst story, Death character, typo(s)

* * *

SakuHime-Chan©Present

Sumarry : Hujan, aku benci hujan, hujan selalu saja membawa kabar buruk bagiku, mungkin hanya aku saja didunia ini yang membenci Hujan, tapi tak apa, aku memang sudah membencinya, namun hujan adalah musim yang selalu mengerti keadaan hatiku, Terimakasih.

.

.

_**Syuuuuuuhhhhh…**_

"Sepertinya hujan akan turun." Sakura, Nama gadis itu, ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan menopang tangannya dijendela tersebut. Angin seakan membawa Rohnya ikut melayang bersamanya. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin tersebut, daun-daun ikut terbang melambai bersama-sama angin di langit.

"Ini menyenangkan." Angin-angin nakal itu menerbangkan surai surai Merah muda milik Sakura.

"Hei, apa kau pernah merasakan yang dinamakan kesepian?" ucap Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Apa memiliki banyak teman itu menyenangkan?" Sakura tersenyum samar. Entah kenapa dia seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehat.

"Hei angin, apa kau pernah bahagia?" Sakura membuka matanya, menampilkan kedua manik Emerald-nya yang indah.

Ia menangkap sebuah daun yang terbang melayang kearahnya, lalu ia tersenyum manis sekali,

"Kau berusaha menghiburku ya? Terimakasih." Ucap Sakura lirih.

**Brakkk..**

"Ehh? Apa itu?" Refleks Sakura menoleh kesumber suara. Ia melihat sebuah tumpukan barang yang terjatuh, dengan segera ia berjalan pelan ke benda yang jatuh itu, matanya menatap bingung benda apa itu.

"Apa ini?" Sakura mengambil sebuah kardus dari tumpukan barang yang terjatuh tadi, ia membukanya perlahan takut-takut ada binatang liar atau benda berbahaya di dalamnya.

"Sebuah bingkai foto? Foto siapa dan dimana ini?" Ia melihat sebuah pigura foto yang terbalik dan telah berdebu, ia membalikkan bingkai tersebut, menampilkan foto 2 anak kecil dengan umur berkisar 8 tahun. Sakura terbelalak kaget, Tak lama, liquid bening itu mengalir dari sudut kedua mata Sakura, bibirnya bergetar, Ia mencoba mengucap nama pria yang berhasil merebut hatinya, dan pergi meninggalkannya, selamanya.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Lirihnya. Kedua tangannya bergetar memegang pigura foto yang telah tua itu. Foto dirinya dengan Sasuke Uchiha 12 tahun lalu, foto dirinya bersama cintanya yang telah lama pergi, pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Foto mereka berdua dengan senyum bahagia dengan latar sebuah taman, taman yang mengawali sekaligus mengakhiri pertemuan mereka.

Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pemuda tampan yang merebut dan menghancurkan hatinya sekaligus. Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven yang telah lama pergi meninggalkannya 3 tahun lalu, 1 minggu tepat sebelum hari jadi mereka ke-4 tahun.

"Sasuke-kun? Sudah lama ya?" ucap Sakura lirih, air matanya terus mengalir, entah kenapa sekarang ia merindukan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun, Sangat merindukanmu." Sakura memeluk foto tersebut dengan erat, tangisnya semakin jadi saat mengingat kejadian bodoh yang merengut nyawa kekasih tercintanya.

"Sasuke-kun, a-apa kabarmu disana? A-apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura terisak sedih, hatinya kembali teriris mengingat bagaimana cara Sasuke tersenyum padanya, berdiri disampingnya, memeluknya, ia rindu Sasuke-nya. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah dirinya dan Sasukenya, air matanya menetes dibingkai kaca foto itu, "a-ah, maafkan aku, air mataku mengotori fotomu, Sasuke." Ia tersenyum kecut dan menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya dengan kasar.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback 3 tahun lalu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura memanggil nama kekasihnya tersebut, ia berlari tergesa-gesa.

"Sasuke-kun! Tunggu aku," Teriak Sakura, Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang melihat kekasihnya mungilnya berlari kearahnya.

"ada apa, Sakura?" ucap Sasuke lembut setelah Sakura sampai dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kita berjalan bersama-sama kapan-kapan? Apakah boleh?" Tanya Sakura sembari memainkan jarinya dengan gugup.

"Tentu, kau inginnya kapan?" Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut, ia tersenyum tipis membuat Sakura tambah salah tingkah.

"A-a-a i-itu te-terserah padamu." Ucap Sakura terbata.

"Terserahmu saja, aku hanya mengikuti." Sasuke menatap kedua manik Emerald itu lekat-lekat.

"Ka-kalau begitu, ba-bagaimana kalau dihari special kita, di-ditaman biasa kita, boleh?" ucap Sakura gugup.

"Tentu saja boleh, baiklah sekarang kau pulanglah, mau kuantar?" Tanya Sasuke,

"A-aa itu tidak perlu, kau pulang saja, a-aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura gugup.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hati hati ya." Ucap Sasuke perhatian.

Sakura berjalan kearah rumahnya dengan pelan, hari sudah gelap, ia berjalan sendirian dijalanan yang sangat sepi, hingga langkah kakinya pun terdengar jelas

_**Syuuuuuhhhh….**_

Angin berhembus kencang sekali, menerbangkan helaian rambut Merah muda milik Sakura. Debu-debu beterbangan dimana-mana membuat kedua mata Sakura perih, ia mengucek-ucek kedua matanya, setelah angin berhenti berhembus, Sakura membuka matanya, matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat seorang gadis Indigo berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan dirinya, gadis itu memiliki kulit putih poselen, sama dengan dirinya, hanya saja gadis itu terlihat lebih anggun dan dewasa darinya, gadis berambut indigo itu sedikit tersenyum sinis saat berjalan melewatinya.

"Apa maksud dari senyumannya itu?" Tanya Sakura dalam hati, Sakura tetap melihat gadis yang sudah berjarak cukup jauh darinya,

"Aneh sekali gadis itu," Gumam Sakura. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya kerumah dengan tenang diperumahan sepi itu. Tak lama iapun sampai didepan rumahnya, ia masih memikirkan gadis aneh tadi, 'siapa dia? Seenaknya memberiku senyum sinis, kenal saja tidak, huh menyebalkan sekali.' Gerutu Sakura, ia mengkerucutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya itu. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kunci rumahnya dan membuka pintu tersebut,

"Apa Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan belum pulang ya?" ucapnya sembari melepas kedua sepatu miliknya, ia berjalan pelan kearah ruang keluarga dan menyalakan lampu rumahnya.

"Astaga, aku lupa membereskan rumah, kalau Kaa-chan tau aku bisa dimarahin habis-habisan, huuhhh, menyebalkan sekali." Sakura mengambil beberapa buku yang berserakan dilantai ruang keluarga, jelas itu buku buku miliknya,

Sakura membereskan semua buku buku tersebut dan menaruhnya di kamarnya, ia mengambil gadget canggih miliknya, bermaksud untuk mengecek apa ada pesan atau kabar penting dari kekasih tercintanya, Sasuke. "Tumben sekali, Sasuke tidak memberiku kabar. Apa dia sedang sibuk? Ah, mungkin dia memang sedang sibuk, sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggunya." Sakura menaruh gadgetnya kedalam saku celananya, ia melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya,

"Jam 8 malam, aku jadi ingin berjalan jalan ke mini market untuk membeli beberapa cemilan, kurasa cemilanku sudah mulai menipis, aku harus cepat membeli lagi yang banyak." Ucapnya lalu mengambil dompet miliknya didalam tas lalu beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan mengambil kunci yang tepat ada diruang keluarga tadi dan berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya dan keluar, ia tidak lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya. Ia memakai sandal yang sembarang ia lihat tadi.

"jam 8 tapi rasanya sepi sekali seperti jam 12 malam, menyeramkan sekali aura-aura gelap disini, apa hantu itu ada ya? Haha, imajinasi ku saja, mana mungkin ada hantu dijaman modern seperti ini," Sakura tertawa hambar saat selesai menyebutkan kata-kata yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal tadi.

Tak lama kemudian ia sampai didepan mini market yang berada di pinggir jalan raya besar itu, berbeda dengan tadi yang sangat sepi, disini malah sangat ramai sekali, "Ramai sekali," Gumam Sakura pelan, ia hampir berdesak-desakan untuk menuju ke mini market tersebut,

"Permisi, maaf, permisi tuan, permisi." Ucap Sakura pelan dengan sopan dibalas anggukan dari beberapa orang tersebut.

"Nah, yang kucari sekarang adalah, cemilan cemilan dan cemilan, where are you my honey snack," Gumam Sakura, kemudian ia bertemu beberapa cemilan kesukaannya dan dengan segera ia masukkan kedalam keranjang belanjaan yang sempat ia ambil terlebih dahulu, setelah selesai mengambil semua kesukaannya, ia tersenyum puas dan berjalan pelan menuju kasir,

"Semuanya jadi 10 dollar 5 sen, Hime-sama." ucap Kasir tersebut, Sakura mengambil beberapa uang dari dompetnya,

"Terimakasih, Hime-sama." Ucapnya sopan, lalu Sakura tersenyum tulus dan berjalan menuju keluar mini market tersebut. Saat ia keluar pandangannya tertuju pada dua orang yang mesra sekali sedang canda tawa dibawah payung mereka, Payung? Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan kedua orang ini memakai payung, iya kan? Tentu saja karena Hujan, Sakura terlalu sibuk memilih berbagai macam cemilan hingga ia tak sadar bahwa hujan turun dengan lebat. Perlahan kedua pupil Sakura mengecil shock apa yang ia lihat, Kekasihnya, itu kekasihnya, namun ia bersama siapa? Bukankah itu gadis yang berpapasan dengannya tadi, 'sedang apa mereka?' bertubi-tubi pertanyaan menghantam otak dan batin Sakura. 'Sasuke-kun?' perlahan mata Sakura memanas, bagaimana tidak memanas? Seseorang yang dinotabene sebagai kekasihnya berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Gadis lain, yang jelas dia tidak tau itu siapa.

Liquid bening itu menumpuk dipelupuk mata Sakura, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kekasihnya setega itu padanya, setega itu mengkhianati cintanya, mengkhianati dirinya yang begitu tulus mencintainya. Akhirnya, cairan bening itupun meleleh deras melihat kekasihnya menggenggam erat jemari gadis itu, tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu.

Tubuh Sakura telah basah oleh hujan, entah kenapa hujan selalu mengerti perasaannya. Tubuhnya kaku untuk sekedar digerakkan, matanya terlalu pedih untuk sekedar mengedip, tubuhnya gemetar, gemetar bukan karena rintik rintik itu mengenai kulitnya, namun gemetar menahan isakan tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya, tangan pucatnya bergerak untuk menutup mulutnya, agar isakan isakan tidak terdengar oleh beberapa orang yang sedang berada disitu, seingatnya tadi jalanan ini ramai oleh banyak orang namun kenapa sekarang sepi? Ah iya, dia lupa sekarang hujan sedang melanda daerah tempatnya.

Air mata gadis itu telah menyatu dengan rintikan hujan yang mengenai pipi pucat miliknya, senyum kecut tertoreh di wajah cantiknya, ia mencoba menguatkan hatinya, Ia percaya kekasihnya tak akan setega itu padanya, 'Ahaha, tidak mungkin Sasuke seperti itu, mungkin itu halusinasiku saja,' Batinnya. Ia berjalan perlahan menerobos hujan, ia mulai merasakan pusing yang menyengat kepalanya, namun itu tetap bertahan, ia terus berjalan tidak peduli betapa derasnya hujan yang mengguyur bumi ini, "aku hampir sampai, aku harus kuat." Gumam Sakura pelan, ia masih menenteng beberapa kantung belanjaannya tadi, senyum sedih terlukis diwajahnya, lagi-lagi cairan bening mengalir dari kedua matanya, ia mengusap kasar.

'Jika benar itu halusinasi, kenapa itu terasa sangat nyata? Kenapa? Apa itu bukan halusinasi? Apa itu kenyataan? Jika iya, mengapa Sasuke setega itu padaku? Kenapa? Tak cukupkah diriku saja untuknya? Apakah aku akan berakhir menjadi sebuah Boneka? Boneka yang akan dibuang? Mungkinkah.' Beribu-ribu pertanyaan berputar-putar dikepala Sakura, kenapa harus dirinya yang mengalami seperti ini? Apa tak adakah gadis lain diluar sana yang lebih pantas dibeginikan dibanding dirinya. Sakura berlarian kecil, sebelah tangannya masih setia untuk menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tidak terdengar.

-0oo0-

Sakura membuka matanya, ia dapat merasakan kedua matanya sangat berat untuk terbuka, ia menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing itu, 'Apa yang terjadi padaku?' Pikir Sakura, posisi Sakura sekarang berada tepat di lantai yang dingin, ah iya, dirinya ingat, semalam saat sampai dirumah, ia sedang berjalan tertatih menuju kamar tiba-tiba ia merasa keseimbangannya hilang lalu semuanya menjadi gelap. Sakura sedang berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya, "Kenapa aku harus pingsan ditempat ini. Ahh, kepalaku pusing sekali," Sakura memijat pelipisnya pelan, ia mencoba untuk berdiri dari duduknya dengan meja sebagai tumpuan kedua tangannya. Ia berjalan tertatih kearah kamarnya, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, yang pertama ia lihat adalah beberapa figura-figura photo dirinya dengan Sasukenya, ia merasa matanya kembali memanas mengingat semua kenangan bahagia mereka, kenangan mereka dulu, dulu sekali saat mereka berjanji untuk saling percaya satu sama lain, tanpa ada kebohongan. Namun sekarang dinding kepercayaannya telah runtuh, kepercayaan yang telah mereka bangun bersama-sama selama bertahun-tahun dan sekarang hancur dalam satu malam. Ia tersenyum kecut, "Aku mempercayaimu, Sasuke-kun. Tapi kenapa kau mengkhianatiku, mengkhianati cintaku," Lirihnya pelan, sangat pelan, mungkin tidak terdengar. Ia menghapus dengan kasar lelehan cairan bening yang mengalir dari kedua matanya tersebut, ia berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan berniat membuka jendela besar yang berada di kamarnya itu,

Sakura menopangkan kedua tangannya di jendela tersebut, ia menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang kencang, menerbangkan beberapa helai surai Merah muda tersebut, mata Emeraldnya terpejam tanda ia menikmati, senyum pahit tertoreh dibibir indahnya, beberapa dedaunan bercampur bunga Sakura terbang terbawa angin, ia ingat bahwa sekarang adalah musim gugur, Musim dimana Sakura dan Sasuke pertama kali bertemu, musim berangin yang menerbangkan dedaunan yang indah, ia suka itu, sangat menyukainya.

"Angin? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sakura lirih,

"Hey angin, apa menurutmu Aku dan Sasuke-kun itu cocok?"

"Begitukah? Lagipula, kami itu sama dengan kau dengan hujan, kau pasti bingung mengapa aku berucap demikian? Ya jawabannya mudah saja," Sakura menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Kami berbeda, namun kami tetap bisa disatukan, kami tetap cocok bila bersama, sama sepertimu dan hujan, kalian terlihat selalu bersama, dan aku menyukai kalian berdua," Lanjutnya, Senyum manis terlukis diwajah cantiknya, namun senyumnya luntur saat dirinya mengingat kejadian semalam,

"Kau ingin tau, angin? Sekarang Sasuke-kun mengkhianatiku, mengkhianati cinta yang telah kuberikan padanya, Apa kau pernah mengkhianati Hujan, angin? apa pernah?" Ia tahu, bahwa kata-katanya tak akan pernah dijawab, tapi hatinya sedikit lega telah sedikit bercerita,

"Jika pernah, apa perasaanmu setelah kau mengkhianati hujan? Mungkinkah kau akan sedih dan menyesal? Mungkinkah kau malah tak peduli dan tak ingin peduli? Menurutmu, Sasuke-kun akan melakukan pilihan yang mana?"

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab ya? Ya, tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan marah padamu ataupun membencimu, Terimakasih Angin." Sakura tersenyum manis,

Sakura menutup Jendela kamarnya, karena ia memperkirakan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Ia menoleh kearah jam dinding yang terpasang didinding kamarnya, waktunya menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi, ia berusaha mencari dimana keberadaan handphonenya, untuk apa? Dia hanya ingin mengecek apa Sasuke mengirimkannya pesan atau tidak, bolehkah ia sedikit berharap?

Ia melihat bahwa dihandphonenya kosong, tidak ada pesan seperti apa yang ia harapkan, apa Sasuke benar-benar telah berpaling darinya? Secepat itukah? Setelah semua yang mereka alami? Setelah bertahun-tahun mereka saling mencinta? Beginikah akhirnya? Akhir dari segalanya? Apa cintanya harus kandas?

-0oo0-

Sekarang adalah hari minggu, hari yang sangat indah untuk bersantai, harusnya ia bahagia sekarang, bahagia karena telah terbebas dari semua tugas-tugas, tapi kenapa hatinya sangat sedih? Apa ini semua karena pengaruh Sasuke? Ya, mungkin itu benar.

Seharunya ia bisa merilekskan otak dan pikirannya sekarang, namun semuanya gagal, Pikirannya telah terisi penuh oleh nama Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke, entahlah, akupun sampai bosan menyebut namanya. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, ia ingin mencoba untuk menelfon Sasuke, mungkin Sasuke ada sedikit waktu untuknya,

_Calling…._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Nada panggilan telpon terus berbunyi hingga ia mendengar ada suara seorang baritone berat milik pemuda tersebut,

"Moshi-moshi_, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Hn, ada apa?" _Entahlah, Sakura dapat merasakan perubahan suara Sasuke, Suaranya berubah menjadi dingin padanya, Sakura dapat merasakan matanya memanas, 'Aku harus kuat, jangan sampai menangis'

"_Etto, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? aku rindu padamu"_

"_Kurasa aku tidak bisa, maaf."_

_**-SASUKE POV-**_

"_Kenapa?" _Sasuke dapat merasakan bahwa suara tersebut mengandung rasa sakit yang luar biasa, namun ia segara menepis jauh jauh pikirannya tersebut.

"_Aku sedang banyak urusan, kumohon mengertilah." _

"_Begitu ya? Baiklah, aku selalu mengerti, dan akan tetap mengerti"_ Jujur Sasuke bingung apa maksud dari kata-kata Sakura tersebut,

"_Bagaimana kalo lain kali?" _

"_Ya, mungkin aku bisa. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa berjanji, Sakura."_

"_Begitu ya? Baiklah, tidak apa, aku mengerti kok, Maaf sudah mengganggumu, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Hn, tidak masalah,"_

"_Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu."_

Entah kenapa rasanya lidah Sasuke kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu juga.' Ia dapat merasakan bahwa Sakura telah tersakiti, demi apapun, ia sedang banyak urusan sekarang, ia tidak ingin m enolak, namun apa yang ia bisa? Menelantarkan tugas-tugasnya? Sungguh, jika boleh berkata jujur maka Sasuke akan berkata dengan sangat kencang bahwa semua wanita itu merepotkan.

"_Hn, aku juga."_

_Tuuuuttt.. Tuuuuttt.._

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka sepihak, andai Sasuke tau betapa hancurnya hati Sakura, Andai Sasuke dapat merasakannya mungkin ia akan menyesal untuk menolak ajakannya tadi.

"Maaf Sakura, aku bukan bermaksud untuk menyakitimu." Gumam Sasuke pelan. Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa? Kenapa kau baru mengucapkan itu setelah kau memutuskan sambungan telpon dengannya, Kau bodoh telah menyakitinya, sangat bodoh, Jika aku adalah Sakura mungkin aku akan segera melupakan dan memutuskan hubungan denganmu, jika perlu aku akan menghancurkanmu, tapi dia tidak, Dia terlalu baik dan terlalu murah hati untuk selalu memaafkan semua kesalahanmu, kau tau kenapa? Iya, benar. Karena ia teramat mencintaimu, ia sungguh mencintaimu. Kau sungguh beruntung memiliki kekasih berhati emas sepertinya.

Segala pikiran berkecambuk didalam otak Sasuke, Mungkinkah ia menyesal telah menolak ajakan Sakura tadi? Ya, benar, dia menyesal. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras, 'Maafkan aku, Sakura.' Batinnya sedih.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis yang seumur dengannya, gadis dengan rambut Hitam yang panjang itu, ya, gadis yang semalam ia temani berbelanja di mini market terdekat, siapa dia? Siapa gadis itu? Kita pasti bertanya-tanya seperti itu. Dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga , sepupu dari Sasuke, Hinata telah lama menyukai Sasuke dan ia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke telah menjadi kekasih Sakura, ia berniat untuk membuat mereka berdua terpisah selamanya. Jahat? Memang. Namun ia sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk cintanya, yaitu Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. Ada apa denganmu? Memikirkan gadis bodoh yang bernama Sakura itu?" Sasuke melirik Hinata Tajam, seakan tersinggung akan kata-kata gadis itu.

"Sudah kubilang, dia tidak bodoh, Hinata." Ucap Sasuke ketus dengan sedikit menyinggung senyum miring padanya.

"Lalu?"

"Dia tidak bodoh, tapi akulah yang bodoh." Hinata kaget mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Kalian memang pasangan bodoh," Ucap Hinata dengan sedikit terkekeh,

"Kukira kau akan membela dengan mengatakan diriku tidak bodoh, dasar kau ini sepupu yang menyebalkan." Sasuke menjitak kepala Hinata pelan.

"Heh? Benarkah kau berpikir seperti itu? Hih, maaf telah membuatmu kecewa karena aku tidak mengucapkan itu, karena menurutku kau memang bodoh," Hinata sedikit terkekeh pelan saat mengucapkannya,

"Aku? Bodoh? Lalu, jika aku bodoh, kau sebut dirimu apa?" Ucap Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Pintar mungkin,"

"Bermimpi saja terus sana, aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu, _tapi berhati-hatilah, jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi, karena suatu saat, saat kau sadar, mimpi itu akan menjadi sangat menyakitkan untukmu._" Sasuke tersenyum sinis pada Hinata, jelas Hinata kaget, ia sadar betul apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya, jelas itu menyindir dirinya, menyindir dirinya yang ingin membuat Sasuke menjadi miliknya. Ya, secara tidak langsung Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Hinata tidak akan pernah bisa membuat dirinya berpaling dari Sakura.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau mimpi itu terwujud?" Balas Hinata tak kalah sinis,

"Mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur, hanyalah angan yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau dapatkan," Tepat, kata-kata itu tepat menancap direlung hati Hinata, namun itu tetap pada pendiriannya, ia akan mendapatkan Sasuke.

"Lihat saja nanti," Ucap Hinata pelan, sangat pelan, mungkin tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke, tapi sayang sekali, Sasuke dapat mendengar kata-kata tersebut, ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oh iya, hey Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan? aku bosan." Kata-kata yang hampir sama yang dikatakan Oleh Sakura padanya, tubuhnya kaku untuk digerakkan, bibirnya seakan membisu, tapi Hinata tidak mau menunggu lama, dengan cepat ia menarik Sasuke untuk berjalan-jalan. "Ayo cepat, dasar kura-kura." Sindir Hinata sambil menarik-narik lengan Sasuke untuk berjalan lebih cepat, namun tetap saja Sasuke dapat rasakan kedua kakinya sulit digerakkan, ia mempunyai perasaan tidak enak akan ini.

"Ayo Sasuke, ayo, cepatlah, kau lambat sekali," ucap Hinata marah,

"Ah iya, maaf." Ucap Sasuke datar,

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan kearah taman yang biasa Sasuke dan Sakura tempati untuk kencan mereka, memory memory yang telah terekam jelas diotaknya itu kini seakan berputar, memutarkan semacam film pendek tentang mereka berdua, tentang kebahagiaan mereka yang dahulu belum hancur itu, namun kini telah hancur, hancur karena kebodohan dan keegoisannya, entah harus berapa ribu maaf yang harus ia sampaikan pada Sakura, mungkin puluhan ribupun tidak akan bisa menghilangkan luka hatinya.

Saat mereka sampai ditaman tersebut, Hinata menarik tangannya untuk duduk dibangku yang terlihat nyaman, bangku yang tepat berada dibawah pohon Sakura yang sangat terawat, itu adalah bangku dimana semua kenangan-kenangan Sasuke dan Sakura tersimpan, Mereka duduk bersebelahan, tanpa mereka Sadari sepasang mata sedang memperhatikan mereka, sepasang mata terluka.

Tiba-tiba Hinata menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke, ia menarik nafas dalam dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan,

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu, kumohon balaslah perasaanku padamu ini," Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget mendengar pernyataan dari Hinata, walau sebenarnya ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi, Sasuke menggeleng pelan, tentu membuat Hinata shock.

"Maaf Hinata, Cuma ada satu gadis yang aku cintai didunia ini, dan perasaanku padanya tidak akan pernah berubah, apapun yang terjadi, karena aku akan mencintainya. Aku yakin, pasti diluar sana seseorang yang mencintaimu sedang menunggumu, carilah dia, lupakan perasaanmu padaku, karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaanmu, karena aku telah mencintai Sakura, dan selama aku akan mencintai Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan menyungging senyum manis, ia menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, mencoba memberi setidaknya sedikit kekuatan untuk tetap tegar.

Beberapa tetes air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Hinata, ia tau ia pasti akan ditolak seperti ini, tapi ia tidak tau bahwa akan semenyakitkan ini.

Dengan tiba tiba Hinata mengecup pipi Sasuke, dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya telah mau menemaninya selama ini.

_**-Sakura POV-**_

Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang ada didepannya, Saat ia menelepon Sasuke, Sasuke berkata bahwa ia memiliki urusan, inikan urusannya? Bermesraan dengan gadis lain? Sejahat itukan Sasuke berbohong padanya.

Air matanya telah menganak seperti sungai, hatinya benar benar hancur sekarang. Tidak, tidak, kau salah paham Sakura, Sasuke-mu tidak berselingkuh, dia mencoba mempertahankanmu, Andai Sakura mendengarkan kata Hatinya, andai ia percaya, tapi tidak, ia tidak mendengar kata hatinya. Otaknya terus berputar, merespon apa yang ia terima.

Ia berjarak 5 meter di hadapan mereka, namun Sasuke masih belum menyadari keberadaannya, Senyaman itukah Sasukenya bersama gadis lain sehingga tidak sadar dengan kehadirannya? Hahaha, benar-benar menyakitkan.

Liquid bening itu terus menerus mengalir, entahlah seperti tak ada tombol untuk menghentikan aliran air bening tersebut, bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan isakan pilu, ia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakan itu keluar dari bibir manisnya, namun gagal hatinya terlalu sakit, terlalu perih melihat pemandangan dihadapannya ini.

_**Syuuuuuuhhhhhh …**_

Angin meniup beberapa dedaunan yang berguguran, menerbangkan beberapa tetesan air mata gadis itu.

Entah ada magnet apa yang membuat Sasuke menoleh kepadanya, Mata Onix miliknya melebar tatkala melihat Gadisnya, Gadisnya, sekali lagi kukatakan gadisnya! Berdiri dengan jarak 5 meter dihadapannya, menyaksikan kemesraan dirinya Dengan Hinata, bukannya ia mengakui namun siapa yang tidak salah paham jika melihat sepasang makhluk Adam dan Hawa sedang menggenggam satu sama lain, Pupilnya mengecil menandakan ia sangatlah shock, lama Sasuke dan Sakura bertatapan satu sama lain, Sasuke dapat melihat air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya, beribu-ribu penyesalan menghinggapi relung hati Sasuke, 'Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maafkan aku Sakura, Maaf' entah harus berapa ratus kali ia mengucapkan kata-kata fana tersebut,

Sakura berlari, berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, berlari menjauhi pasangan tersebut, kekasihnya dengan gadis lain,

"Sasuke, Kenapa." Isaknya, Sasuke segera mengejar Sakura tanpa mendengar teriakan teriakan dari Hinata, Hinata melihat kejadian itu ia tersenyum tulus "Kejar dia, Sasuke! Aku mendukungmu! Semoga Berhasil!" Teriak Hinata dari kejauhan yang tidak mungkin terdengar oleh telinga Sakura.

"Sakura! Sakura! Tunggu! Kumohon tunggu aku! Dengarkan aku, Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke dengan harapan Sakura akan berhenti, menoleh padanya, tersenyum padanya, mendengarkan penjelasannya, lalu semuanya selesai. Namun, pupus harapan Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan teriakan-teriakannya.

"Sakura! Kumohon tunggu aku! Dengarkan penjelasanku!" teriak Sasuke berulang-ulang. Sekarang ia sadar, ia telah menyakiti hati peri kecilnya, ia sangat sadar akan itu, namun itu bukan kehendaknya, ia hanya menemani sepupunya lalu semua itu terjadi, itu diluar pemikirannya, Mungkin 1000 maaf tidak akan bisa menghapuskan luka yang teramat dalam dihatinya, namun hanya itulah yang ia bisa, hanya meminta maaf dan meminta maaf.

Sampai diperempatan jalan raya Sakura berhenti berlari, ia menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya, hatinya terluka, sangat terluka.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, ke-kenapa." Isaknya,

"K-kenapa kau membuat luka,"

"Sa-Sasu-ke."

Sasuke masih berlari dibelakangnya, sampai Sasuke sadar bahwa ada sebuah truck berkecepatan tinggi melaju kencang kearah Sakura, ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menolong Sakura.

"Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke, Sasuke berhasil mendorong Sakura hingga kepinggir jalan. Namun, ia tidak berhasil menyelamatkan diri, truck telah didepan matanya, tapi setidaknya ia telah menyelamatkan cintanya.

"_Nakanai de_," Bisik Sasuke pelan, nakanai de Yang memiliki arti 'Jangan menangis', namun Sakura dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, Matanya melebar seakan tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, Pupilnya mengecil melihat Sasukenya terhempas jauh akibat tabrakan tersebut, Nafasnya tercekat, ia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti, dunia seakan hilang.

"Sasuke-kun! Tidak, tidak, tidak, kumohon, tidak." Jerit Sakura, ia menghampiri tubuh kekasihnya yang telah bersimbah darah tersebut,

"S-Sasuke, tidak, tidak, kumohon bertahanlah, bertahanlah untukku, aku memohon Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu, sangat, sangat, bertahanlah." Tangis Sakura semakin jadi saat melihat pergerakan dari Sasuke,

"Bertahanlah untuk-ku, ku-kumohon."

"Sa-Sakura, ma-maafkan aku," Ucap Sasuke parau, ia telah kehilangan semua tenaganya, manik Sakura melebar mendengar kata-kata dari Sasuke.

"Su-sudah Sasuke-kun, Cukup, berhenti bicara, aku sudah memaafkanmu, bertahanlah untukku Sasuke-kun, kumohon." Jerit Sakura.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku, Sa-Sakura, a-aku –uhukk ti-tidak bermaksud menghianatimu, ma-maafkan a-aku." Ucap Sasuke pelan, sangat pelan.

"Hi-Hinata adalah sepupuku, ma-maafkan aku sayang. Ja-jangan menangis Sakura," Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap lembut air mata Sakura, namun malah mengotorinya dengan darahnya sendiri.

"Ter-tersenyumlah untukku, ja-jangan pernah se-sedih lagi," Sasuke tersenyum lemah, pandangannya sudah mulai mengabur.

"S-Sakura, de-dengarkan aku, ka-kau adalah bidadari kecil-ku, ka-kau tak akan p-pernah tergantikan o-oleh siapapun," Ucap Sasuke lemah tanpa menghilangnya senyum samarnya.

Sakura terbelalak, andai ia tidak salah paham, andai ia tidak menangis, andai ia tidak berlari, andai ia menoleh saat Sasuke memanggilnya, andai ia mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, andai ia tidak berhenti ditengah jalan tadi, andai Sasuke tidak menolongnya, Andai, andai, andai, andai itu semua terjadi! Sasuke tak akan jadi seperti ini.

"Tidak, berhenti bicara, Sasuke-kun. Aku percaya padamu! Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon, bertahanlah untukku! Kita akan memperbaiki semuanya! Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon Sasuke-kun! Bertahanlah,"

"S-Sakura," Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dengan lemah.

"_Aku mencintaimu le-lebih dari apapun yang ada didunia i-ini_." Sakura tersenyum saat mendengarnya, namun senyumnya luntur saat melihat Sasuke menutup matanya, menutup matanya untuk selamanya. Matanya melebar tak percaya.

"Tidak! Sasuke-kun! Tidak! Bangun! Bangun! Bangun! Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti bercandakan! Ayo bangun Sasuke-kun! Ini sangat tidak lucu! Kau mempermainkanku! Bangun, kumohon bangunlah! Bangun Sasuke-kun, bangun! Buka matamu! Aku mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon!" Jerit Sakura tak kuasa, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti, hatinya hancur.

"Kumohon Sasuke-kun, kumohon bangunlah untukku, bangun dan katakana kalau semua ini hanyalah sandiwaramu untuk membuatku terkejut, bangun Sasuke-kun! Kumohon dengan sangat, bangunlah!" Jeritan Sakura melemah, dan tak lama ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Andai waktu itu aku tidak salah paham Sasuke-kun, andai waktu itu aku tidak berlari, andai waktu itu aku tidak bodoh! Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku." Sakura memeluk pigura foto tersebut dengan sangat erat.

"Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku, maafkan kekasihmu yang bodoh ini, maafkan aku." Sakura terisak sedih, ia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu meletakkan pigura itu, ia mengambil beberapa foto dirinya berdua dengan Sasuke, ia rindu pelukan hangatnya, ia rindu wajah tampannya, ia rindu senyum hangatnya, ia rindu segalanya yang ada didiri Sasuke.

Ia melihat sebuah boneka Beruang cantik berukuran sedang berada didalam kotak tersebut, boneka yang telah Sasuke siapkan untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-18, boneka yang telah Kekasihnya siapkan sebelum Pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, ia membalik boneka tersebut, mengambil secarik kertas yang tertempel di punggung boneka itu, yang tertuliskan

"_Dear Sakura Haruno"_

_Maaf aku selalu membuatmu sedih, membuat luka bagi hatimu, aku tidak mempunyai maksud untuk itu, aku meminta maaf,_

_Selamat Ulang Tahun ke-18 My dear, semoga diulang tahunmu kali ini kau dapat bahagia, sangat bahagia, karena aku akan selalu berada disisimu, aku berjanji tidak akan membuat luka lagi, aku berjanji. Aku tidak meminta agar kau semakin cantik ataupun manis karena kau sudah terlalu cantik dan manis untukku, aku hanya meminta yang terbaik untukmu dan untukku kita. _

_Sakura, aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun, dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku berjanji. _

_Terimakasih untuk segalanya,_

_**AKU MENCINTAIMU, SAKURA.**_

_**From : Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**To : Sakura Haruno my princess…**_

Air mata Sakura tidak bisa berhenti mengalir saat membaca ulang kertas yang sudah mulai tua tersebut, namun bedanya kali ini ia tersenyum, sangat lembut.

"Kau berbohong Sasuke-kun, kau bilang akan selalu ada disisiku tapi kau malah pergi meninggalkanku, kau jahat Sasu, tapi Terimakasih Sasuke-kun, ini adalah hadiah terindah dalam hidupku, aku akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku mencintaimu, teramat mencintaimu, melebihi apapun dan siapapun dimuka bumi ini." Ucap Sakura sembari terisak pelan.

"Aku bahagia sekali Sasuke-kun, dan aku tidak membencimu karena kau tidak bisa menepati janjimu,"

"Kita ini seperti Angin dan Hujan ya? Kita berbeda, sangat berbeda, namun kita tetap cocok bila disatukan, kita saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Terimakasih Sasuke-kun."

Sakura meletakkan bonekanya dimeja kerjanya, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menoleh keluar jendela kamarnya "Sudah turun hujan ya?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Hujan memang selalu mengerti perasaanku. Hujan dan angin, terimakasih banyak." Sakura tersenyum tulus, sangat tulus sekali. "Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Sasuke-kun. Tunggu aku disana ya," Lirihnya pelan, mungkin tidak terdengar oleh siapapun.

"Sasuke-kun, Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga Mencintaimu, Saku." Sakura menoleh perlahan, ia melihat bayangan samar Sakuke, air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Terimakasih," bayangan tersebut menghilang, ikut terbawa bersama dengan Angin diluar sana.

Perlahan Senyum itu mengembang.

"_OWARI"_

* * *

Author Note:

*Ngelap air mata pake tissue* Fanfic ini menguras tenaga, waktu, serta air mataku, Sedikitnya ini kuambil dari pengalaman nyata ku tapi tidak dibagian meninggalnya yaa(?) Kekasihku tidak meninggal*Huhu*

Hehehe, minna! Ini fanfic ku setelah diriku lama hiatus #Pundung

Terimakasih untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca hingga habis Saku tidak memaksa kalian untuk review kok, asal minna semua sudah membaca, Saku sudah bahagia sekali, tapi kalau Minna-san mau review Saku akan tambah bahagia, Saku terima semua flame kok, tapi flamenya yang membangun ya Minna. Akhir kata Saku-Chan mengucapkan Terimakasih banyak! Honto ni Arigatou Gozaimasu! Daisuki da yo minna-san.


End file.
